I Like You More Now
"I Like You More Now" é uma versão alternativa de Love&Live. Foi exibida pela primeira vez no LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line de Seul, com Choerry substituindo HyunJin. Durante o LOONAbirth, o LOONA 1/3 apresentou a música com a formação padrão da unidade, e no mini-álbum exclusivo Orbit 1.0, sua versão de estúdio foi disponibilizada. Distribuição de Linhas # (59.9 segundos) # (31.4 segundos) # / (27.0 segundos) # (16.6 segundos) Letras Ver. LOONAbirth = eoje nae sondeungeul seuchideon ne sone kkamjjak nolla beorin naya jigeum bogo sipeo i sunganui neoreul mannago sipeo member=HeeJin|line=HeeJin}}/ hanahanassik pureobogo sipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan manheun iyagireul nanugo sipeo harusae imankeum jara beorin mam eolmana deo kkeojilkka jigeum bogo sipeo i sungane neoreul mannago sipeo geondeurigiman haedo geumbang ul geot gateunde ( ) algo sipeo neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya jigeum neol mannago sipeo manheun iyagireul nanugo sipeo You are the only one You are my miracle jeongmal manhi johahae - Hangul = 거짓말 처럼 꺼지는 내 마음을 어떡해 해야 하니 처음은 아니랬어는데 지금은 막 떨려 널 생각 하면 어제 내 손등을 스치던 네 손에 깜짝 놀라 버린 나야 생각이 너무 앞선 걸까? 넌 어떤 마음인걸까 난 왜 이러지 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 With all my heart 하루새 이만큼 자라 버린 맘 얼마나 더 꺼질까 마치 난 너의 메시지를 기다리기 위해 사랑 내 같아 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간에 너를 만나고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 아주 가까운 곳에 손대면 닿는 곳에 나의 진심이 놓여있어 건드리기만 해도 금방 울 것 같은데 다 안다면 내게 와 줄래 (Ah) 알고 싶어 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 지금 널 만나고 싶어 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속 보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 Oh Woah Woah Yes I am You are the only one You are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 With all my heart - Tradução = Breve. - }} |-| Ver. Cinema Theory = eoje nae sondeungeul seuchideon ne sone kkamjjak nolla beorin naya jigeum bogo sipeo i sunganui neoreul mannago sipeo member=HeeJin|line=HeeJin}}/ hanahanassik pureobogo sipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan manheun iyagireul nanugo sipeo harusae imankeum jara beorin mam eolmana deo kkeojilkka jigeum bogo sipeo i sungane neoreul mannago sipeo geondeurigiman haedo geumbang ul geot gateunde ( ) algo sipeo neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya jigeum neol mannago sipeo manheun iyagireul nanugo sipeo You are the only one You are my miracle jeongmal manhi johahae - Hangul = 거짓말 처럼 꺼지는 내 마음을 어떡해 해야 하니 처음은 아니랬어는데 지금은 막 떨려 널 생각 하면 어제 내 손등을 스치던 네 손에 깜짝 놀라 버린 나야 생각이 너무 앞선 걸까? 넌 어떤 마음인걸까 난 왜 이러지 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 With all my heart 하루새 이만큼 자라 버린 맘 얼마나 더 꺼질까 마치 난 너의 메시지를 기다리기 위해 사랑 내 같아 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간에 너를 만나고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 아주 가까운 곳에 손대면 닿는 곳에 나의 진심이 놓여있어 건드리기만 해도 금방 울 것 같은데 다 안다면 내게 와 줄래 (Ah) 알고 싶어 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 지금 널 만나고 싶어 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속 보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 Oh Woah Woah Yes I am You are the only one You are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 With all my heart - Tradução = Breve. - }} |-| Galeria 180819 이달의소녀 데뷔콘서트 LOONABIRTH 지금 더 좋아해 희진 현진 하슬 비비 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3)-지금 더 좋아해